Piano
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: I'm not sure if this really is a mystery. Oh well, anyways, Raven starts playing the piano, but hiding it from the rest of the Titans. what happens when the Titans find out? [complete]
1. Timmy and the little lamb

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: Raven learns the melody of the piano and her inner voice. How would the titans handle it?  
  
Chapter 1: Timmy and the little lamb  
  
Raven was walking down the streets of Gothem (for whatever reason) till someone tug on her cape. Raven turns around to see a little boy with a cap and a map in hands,  
  
"Excuse me?" the little boy, says,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm lost. Can you help me Waven?" Raven was going to say no till he saw the eyes of the little boy, the look couldn't let her say no,  
  
"Alright," the little boy smiled,  
  
"Thank you. I'm Timmy." Timmy hands Raven the map. Raven opens the map looking at it. "I live at gwant line, but I lost my way."  
  
"What are you doing alone anyways?"  
  
Timmy frowns as they started walking; "I wan (ran) away." Raven turned her head looking down at the sad little boy,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got mad. My family wants to move unless if my sistew (sister) can learn a song by the end of the month."  
  
"Your parents are threatening your sister."  
  
"I know, I got upset by that."  
  
"I'll talk to your parents." Timmy smiles again  
  
"Thank you Waven, you're my favowite hewo (hero)."  
  
Raven looked down at the little boy again seeing him smile. Raven smiles,  
  
Few minutes later, they were in a neighborhood, all the house looks like mansions,  
  
"Do you know your address?" Raven ask,  
  
"What's an adwess?" Timmy says looking up at Raven,  
  
"The number of your house."  
  
"No, but I know what my house looks like." The boy looked around at the neighborhood; "It's big, and white." Raven looks at all the houses, all the houses but one was white,  
  
"Any other description?" Raven ask,  
  
"What's a discwiption?"  
  
"Um, I can't really explain. Is they're anything else about your house?"  
  
"Ya, one of the windows have a butterfwy (Butterfly) sticker on it." Raven looks around again, none. They continued to walk.  
  
"Theiw (their)!" the boy says grabbing Ravens hand running towards a big house with a gate in front along with a garden.  
  
When they got up to the door, there was a melody. A lady opened the door,  
  
"There you are!" the lady says bending down towards Timmy holding her hands out. The little boy ran into the lady's hand and hugged her,  
  
Raven kept listening to the melody. The lady stood up facing Raven,  
  
"Thank you Raven." The lady says,  
  
"Waven! This is my mommy!" Timmy yells,  
  
"Hi," Raven says,  
  
"Would you like to come in?" the lady says, Raven was going to turn around until she heard words with the melody,  
  
"Sure," Raven stepped inside; the lady shut the door behind her,  
  
If I find some kid lives here  
I'll tell them who I am  
Let's go,  
Dad calls,  
I guess,  
That's all  
Goodbye house, goodbye room,  
I won't be back soon  
Down the steps  
Out the front door,  
Now I don't live here anymore  
Part of, my heart stays  
On moving day  
It's moving day  
  
Raven was getting in deep within the melody, till it ended,  
  
"That's Sarah playing the piano." The lady says,  
  
"She's really good."  
  
"Yes, she just learned that song this morning. That's when Timmy disappeared."  
  
"Timmy told me something about moving."  
  
"Oh, that's over know,"  
  
Sarah started over  
  
Cars full,  
Trunks back  
Start from, the roof rack  
Mom says, we leave soon,  
Last time... in my room  
  
One last look out my window  
  
"Sarah," the lady says, Sarah stop taking her fingers off the keys,  
  
"Yes mom?" Sarah says,  
  
"Come here, we have a guest." Sarah got up off the piano seat and walked over towards them from the living room, "Sarah, this is Raven,"  
  
Sarah: blonde hair, wearing a white skirt, yellow sweater with a purple collar, and a purple headband.  
  
"Hello Raven," she held out a hand to shake, Raven stared at her hand and shook it. "I see you found my little brother,"  
  
"Ya," Raven says putting a hand behind her neck, "Um, you play the piano really well."  
  
"Thank you. You want to listen?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah smiled and walked over to the piano, she sat up straight, putting her fingers on the keys, and she started playing a melody,  
  
Cars full,  
Trunks pack  
Start from, the roof rack  
Mom says we leave soon  
Last time, in my room  
One last look out my window  
The yard, the streets, the place I know  
I go, they stay, it's moving day  
Here's where, my bed stood,  
Floors made, of old wood,  
Mom left the light on  
Walls mark with crayon  
The door I slammed  
When I was mad  
The place I cried  
When I was sad  
I go, they stay, on moving day  
When I grown up, I might come back to this place again  
If I find some kid lives here,  
I'll tell them who I am  
Let's go,  
Dad calls,  
I guess  
That's all  
Goodbye house, goodbye room  
I won't, be back soon  
Down the steps out the front door,  
Now I don't live here anymore  
Part of, my heart stays  
On moving day  
It's moving day  
  
She continued to play a small melody, until it ended. Sarah turned around facing Raven; Raven looked like she was so into it.  
  
"That was a song by Bill Harley (For real), he makes kid songs. My little cousin listens to his songs all the time."  
  
"That's great." Raven says, "Is it hard?"  
  
"Sometimes, but later it gets easier."  
  
"Can you teach me?" Raven ask, The mothers eyes widen  
  
"I didn't know you like the piano," The mother says,  
  
"I just need to try something new outside of Titans tower."  
  
"Sure, come here," Sarah says, Raven walks over to her. Sarah scooted over for Raven to sit down, "Since you're a beginner, you need to try something easy like," she played the melody for 'merry had a little lamb'  
  
"OK," Sarah stared at her, "What?"  
  
"Come on, start playing."  
  
Raven looked at the keys, she placed her hands on it, then started playing (it sounded awful),  
  
"We'll leave you girls alone." The mother says carrying Timmy with her,  
  
"Bye Waven, Bye Sawah!" Timmy yells waving goodbye,  
  
"Um, you need to place your fingers here," Sarah grabbed Ravens hand, putting it on different keys. She placed one of her hands on the other side, "OK, do what I do,"  
  
Merry had a little lamb, Sarah plays the melody, and Raven looks at her keys  
  
Merry had a little lamb, "Good," Sarah says,  
  
Little lamb  
  
Little lamb  
  
Little lamb  
  
Little lamb  
  
Merry had a little lamb  
  
Merry had a little lamb  
  
Whose flees were white as snow  
  
Whose flees wee white as, Raven messed up at the end,  
  
"That's alright, that was pretty good for a first try," Sarah says,  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Hours later at nighttime,  
  
Merry had a little lamb  
  
Little lamb  
Little lamb  
Merry had a little lamb  
Whose flees were white as snow  
  
Raven played the melody!  
  
"Great!" Sarah says, "Wanna try the 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star' Song?"  
  
Raven looked up at a clock, "Thanks, but I can't right now," Raven got up off her seat, "How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Cool!" Sarah says, "See you tomorrow, same time?"  
  
"Sure," Raven walked towards the door, when she placed her hands on the knob,  
  
"BYE WAVEN!" Timmy yelled out, Raven turned around and waved goodbye. She walked out the door. Raven eyes widen as she saw how dark it was. The door behind her opened,  
  
"Hey Raven," it was Sarah, Raven turned around, Sarah handed her a piece of paper, Raven looked at it,  
  
"Free piano?" Raven says,  
  
"Ya, every year, I enter this piano contest and last year they gave me that and since I don't need another piano, I'm giving it to you." Raven smiled  
  
"Thanks," She waves goodbye; Sarah waves goodbye back as Raven flew through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way  
  
Please Review, thanks! 


	2. all that work for a piano

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 2: all that work for a piano  
  
Back at titans tower, Raven went upstairs (Big TV room) to get something from the kitchen, the lights were off, and the TV was on, Raven started to tiptoe towards the kitchen,  
  
"Raven, it's 1'o clock in the morning." Beastboy, Raven turns around seeing Beastboys head on the couch,  
  
"Ya, so." Raven turns the lights on in the kitchen, then went over to the fridge,  
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No," Raven takes out milk and a glass, she pours the milk in the glass then starts drinking it. Ravens eyes grew heavy, then she fell asleep. Beastboy turns his head towards Raven seeing her asleep with a glass of milk,  
  
Beastboy shook his head; "Milk always makes people fall asleep." Beastboy jumped off the couch heading towards Raven. He places an arm around her, and lifted her up; he places her arm around his shoulders and started carrying her towards the door, and a piece of paper fell out of Ravens hand,  
  
In the morning, about six o'clock, Raven woke up, she looked at herself seeing she was tucked in her bed, how did I get here? Raven thought in her head, she saw a piece of green fur on her blanket, Beastboy, Raven smiled, after a second, she frowned, she started looking around oh no, where's that coupon!? Raven jumped out of bed then started running out the door,  
  
In the living room, Cyborg was there sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Raven bent down looking everywhere on the ground. She saw nothing. She went over towards Cyborg seeing a glass of milk in one hand, and in the other hand, a coupon. Raven reached out a hand to grab the coupon, when she got hold of it, she tugged it. She lets go seeing Cyborg turning around gripping on the coupon tighter. Raven sweated a little, then reached out to the coupon again, she grabbed hold of it. Cyborg started tugging on it again.  
  
Raven lowered her eyebrows then started tugging on the coupon, at the same time, both of them were tugging, let go! Raven said in her head, she kept tugging on it till she remembered, she lets go, she uses her black energy around Cyborgs hand, one finger at a time, she makes him let go. After 5 minutes on the last finger, Cyborg started to open his eyes, Raven looked down at Cyborgs face then panicked, and she grabbed the coupon, then hid behind the couch.  
  
Cyborg stood up, Yawned, stretched his arms, then walked over towards the kitchen for some more milk. Raven went through the ground,  
  
The floor under, Raven went through the ground, into Robins room who was wide awake. Robin was changing. Raven covered her eyes, and went through the door going through the ground, she went down all the way till she hit the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was foggy, she started hearing an annoying voice, she turned he head seeing Beastboys silhouette, Raven covered her eyes again, then went through the door, seeing Starfire waiting there.  
  
Raven and Starfire both widen there eyes, "Morning Raven... um, I thought Beastboy was in there..." Starfire said with a toothbrush in one hand, and a towel over her shoulders,  
  
"Um, well, I" Raven stuttered, "Bye" Raven went through the ground again, finally landing in her room on her bed.  
  
"Phew," Raven says letting herself drop on her bed. She held the coupon over her head and started reading it.  
  
Music street Free piano coupon 349 Terrance rd. Gothem CT. 3948 Opens: 6am- 7pm  
  
Raven looked out her window seeing the sun up, she was still tired, so she went back to sleep.  
  
Hours later, Raven went back upstairs where everyone else was,  
  
"I think someone was in my room." Robin says,  
  
"I saw Raven come through the bathroom when Beastboy was in there." Starfire says, everyone turned there heads towards Starfire, then twitch,  
  
"Ill," Cyborg said, he turned his head towards Beastboy who had a blank look at his face, Beastboy looked up at the Cyborg,  
  
"What!? I didn't know she was in there!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Everyone turned there heads back over towards Raven,  
  
"Oh," Beastboy  
  
"Hi Raven" Robin  
  
"Had a good nap?" Starfire  
  
"Were you really in the bathroom with Beastboy?" Cyborg  
  
"Why would I?" Raven says bushing.  
  
"Your blushing."  
  
She heading back out the door, "I won't be back."  
  
"What's her problem?" Cyborg ask  
  
"I would be mad to if someone said something that embarrassing out loud." Robin says  
  
"Ya, that's just sick." Beastboy, "Not the good type of sick though."  
  
"Wait." Starfire said, everyone turned there heads towards Starfire, "Did Raven say she won't be back?"  
  
Out in Gothem City, Raven was looking for the address on the coupon. She found it, 'Music Street' the place was called. Raven walked in.  
  
She saw an old man at the register, Raven went up to him, and handed him the coupon.  
  
"Ah, the famous Raven likes pianos now." The man said,  
  
"No, I just need a new hobby." Raven says,  
  
"Good enough," the man puts the coupon in the register, then headed Raven to the back where all the pianos were, "Well, pick one, tell me, then you can be on your way."  
  
Raven looked at all the pianos; they were normally big, mostly white. Few big black ones, some small wooden ones, one small white one,  
  
"Is there any small and black?"  
  
"Ya, right there in the corner," The man pointed out towards the left. Raven went up to it to see if it was in good condition. She pressed on all the keys to make sure it sound right.  
  
"I'll take this one." Raven says,  
  
"You sure? With that coupon I can let you have any piano. That piano's old."  
  
"As long as this one works,"  
  
"Alrighty then. Want us to send it to Titans tower?"  
  
"No, I'll just take it."  
  
"Alrighty then, thanks for coming." As the man walked out, Raven surrounded the piano with black energy, and walked out with the piano following,  
  
Out the door, onto the streets, everyone stared at Raven whispering,  
  
"Did she steal that?"  
  
"Why would a super hero want a small piano?"  
  
"If I were here, I would fly and make sure no one saw me with that thing," Raven ignored it all, after all, it's none of his or her business. Raven looks down as she walked  
  
"Hey Raven!" Raven jumped seeing her green friend in front of her,  
  
"What do you want?" Raven said,  
  
"What's that thing following you?" Beastboy tried to look behind Raven, but Raven kept blocking the way.  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Raven!" Ravens eyes opened wide again seeing Sarah,  
  
"Hi Sarah." Raven said,  
  
"Why can't I see it? Is it a secret?" Beastboy kept talking,  
  
"Hey, remember, those lessons are in ten minutes. If you want, you can wait over at the house, I just gotta find Timmy."  
  
"Raven, everyone at titans tower are wondering why you said you won't come back."  
  
"Raven, whose this guy?"  
  
"Raven, are you spacing out or something?" Ravens eyes widen, she started backing up, and she still heard all the commotion everyone was saying on the streets.  
  
"Waven? Is that you?" Raven heard from behind her, she bumped into her piano. Her piano started going down hill towards Timmy.  
  
"TIMMY!" Raven and Sarah yelled, Beastboy had a blank look in his face,  
  
"Who's Timmy?"  
  
Raven flew into the air as Sarah ran. Beastboy looked down the hill seeing a piano and a little boy who wouldn't move, "Kid, Move!" Beastboy yelled as he turned into a Cheetah,  
  
"AHH!" Timmy yelled as Raven scooped him out of the piano's way. Sarah jumped on the piano trying to stop it. When Beastboy got up in front of the piano, he turned into a gorilla and grabbed hold of it stopping it. Beastboy turned back into himself looking at Sarah,  
  
"Hi, I'm Beastboy."  
  
"Sarah, pleasure to meet you Beastboy," She jumped off the piano,  
  
"You know Raven?"  
  
"Yes I'm-"Sarah got cut off,  
  
"Sarah!" Raven yelled with Timmy still in hand. Sarah looked up towards Raven, Raven's eyes were wide mouthing the words 'No, don't tell him', Sarah gulped and faced Beastboy again,  
  
"I'm one of Raven's friends." With a smile. Raven went down to the ground, placing Timmy safely on the ground. Timmy ran up to Sarah (Timmy is small, about up to Raven's knees) pulling on her skirt. Sarah looked down towards Timmy seeing he wants to be carried. Sarah bent down and lifted Timmy off the ground carrying him in her arms.  
  
"This is my little cousin, Timmy." Sarah says,  
  
"I thought he was your brother?" Raven says moving her hair out of her face,  
  
"Yes, but since I've been with Timmy ever since he was born, he calls me his sister."  
  
"Raven," Beastboy started, "whose piano is this?"  
  
"Um... um..." Sarah noticed in Ravens eyes that she didn't want to tell,  
  
"It's mine. Raven was just picking it up for me." Sarah says, Raven looked at her with a smile,  
  
"Cool. I never knew Raven had any friends." Raven slapped her hand against her forehead, "Besides the one in Titans tower."  
  
"How long have you and Raven knew each other?"  
  
"Since we were young. Same with Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin." Beastboy looked over towards Raven, "Raven, everyone in Titans Tower is wondering why you said you won't come back."  
  
"I didn't mean that." Raven said, "I was just in a rush not knowing what I was saying."  
  
"OK, hey Sarah, you want to come over to Titans tower some time?"  
  
"Sure, if I ever find time." Sarah sighed as she lifts Timmy up a little more for a better grip, "Well, I better go. Raven, are you still coming over?"  
  
"Yeah," Raven went up to the piano and used her powers around it, "Beastboy, I'll be home by 9." Raven walks away with Sarah and Timmy. Timmy looks back over towards Beastboy  
  
"Bye BB!" Timmy yells waving  
  
Beastboy waved back as he walks the opposite direction  
  
At Sarah and Timmy's mansion,  
  
"Thanks Sarah," Raven says as Sarah reached into her pocket for the keys,  
  
"No problem, I know how the Titans think of you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, just by watching you guys on the news a lot." Sarah tried looking in her other pocket, "I can't find my keys..." something hit Sarah on the head making Raven giggle a little "OW, what was that?"  
  
Sarah looked at Timmy seeing he was holding the keys,  
  
"You know not to take things that are not yours." Sarah says as she takes the keys from Timmy,  
  
When Sarah opened the door, She placed Timmy on the ground so he can run in. "Raven, just bring that piano in, we'll see how you can get that in Titans tower."  
  
"Alright,"  
  
At 9 o clock, Raven was able to play 'Twinkle, twinkle little star', 'Three blind mice', and all those other songs,  
  
"See, this isn't hard." Sarah said, Sarah looked at her clock, "Hey, aren't you suppose to be back at titans tower by now?"  
  
Raven was still playing three blind mice, "Ya, why?"  
  
"It's nine right now." Raven stopped playing as she looked up at the clock,  
  
"OK," Raven stood up looked over at her piano,  
  
"With your piano, just bring it with you, avoid your friends until you get it in your room."  
  
"K, Thanks for everything Sarah."  
  
"No prob." Sarah got up off the chair as she watches Raven walk out the door with the piano.  
  
"Is Waven coming back soon?" Timmy says with a cup of juice in hand,  
  
"Yes, tomorrow." Timmy stared at Sarah and the way her eyes look,  
  
"Awe you awight Sawah?" Timmy said,  
  
"Yes, I'm just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, you know that contest I go to every year?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"I don't think I should go this year."  
  
Timmy's eyes widen, "NO! You have to go! If you don't win that contest, we'll be on a plane to England or Pawis (Paris)!"  
  
"I know," Timmy stared at her,  
  
"Do you want to go to Pawis and England?"  
  
"Timmy, don't wowy (worry) about it." Timmy ran off, Sarah thought about what she said, I'm talking like Timmy. That's just stupid. Sarah thought. 


	3. Lying titan

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 3: lying titan  
  
At Titans tower at 9:39pm, Raven arrived. With the piano still behind her, she went into the elevator. When it went up a few floors, the door opened and Robin appeared,  
  
"Ahh!" Both say,  
  
"Uh, hi." Robin said, "I thought you said your not coming back."  
  
"Ya, well I didn't mean it." Raven walked past him, Robin noticed the piano following her, but felt like not saying anything.  
  
Raven's room, Raven placed her piano against the window.  
  
Upstairs in the living room, BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG, it was the doorbell, "I will get it." Starfire says as she flew out the room. Robin came in.  
  
"Something strange is going on." Robin says as he jumps on the couch next to Beastboy drinking a soda.  
  
"Wait a minute Rob, Beastboys on the 12th can." Cyborg said, Beastboy threw the can he was just drinking into a pile, and grabbed another and started drinking it.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Trying to set the record:" Cyborg took out a book of Australia addition of world records, "Dave Obagard drank 20 cans of soda without burping, needing the dungee (bathroom in Australian (I can't spell it)), getting sick, or anything." He slams the book.  
  
"Ya," he grabs the book and looked at the cover, "Cyborg, this books in 1970. The new record is 50 by Dave Obagards daughter, Sarah Obagard."  
  
Beastboy was on the 21st can; Cyborg looked over at Beastboy seeing he was holding in a burp,  
  
Beastboy grabbed another can,  
  
"Beastboy, don't burp, the new record is 50."  
  
Beastboys eyes widen, "WHAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGUUUGGGG!!!!!!???" Beastboy burped loud enough for Starfire to hear it downstairs,  
  
Starfire looked up as she went up to the door and opened it. she saw a man their, "Yes? How may I help you?" Starfire says,  
  
"A girl name Raven just got a piano this morning and forgot to pick up her chair," The man handed her a piano chair, "I know she lives here, so if you can, please give this to her."  
  
Starfire stared at the chair, "Thanks Starfire."  
  
"Bye," Starfire closed the door looking at the chair, "What is a piano?"  
  
Moments later, Starfire was upstairs in front of Ravens door. She knocked, after a few knocks, Raven answered only showing part of her face, "What?"  
  
"A man came here with a piano chair." Starfire said pointing to the chair, Ravens eyes widen,  
  
"Um... thanks just leave it there and leave."  
  
"But what is a piano?"  
  
"Um... music," Raven slams the door. Starfire looked back at the chair, then walked away. Raven opened the door just a cracked, she ran out, grabbed the chair, ran back in her room, slammed the door, in 1.2 seconds.  
  
Upstairs, Starfire went in seeing Beastboy crying, "Did Beastboy burp?" Starfire ask,  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"The record is 50!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Beastboy cried,  
  
Starfire looked left and right,  
  
"Hey, I just found out." Cyborg said,  
  
"Ya, next time, you guys should look at the dates." Robin said smirking  
  
"Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, What is a piano?" Starfire said, all the titans turned their head towards her,  
  
"Um, that's something that makes music." Robin  
  
"And... more music." Cyborg,  
  
"Forget them," Beastboy said, "A piano, yes, makes music but it's something that lets you make music and have practice on concentration and memorization. Normally, people use the piano to make romance, or sad music. But normally romance."  
  
Piece and quiet,  
  
"How do you know all that?" Robin says,  
  
"I use to play the piano before I was a Titan. I was the first five year old to play in the worlds contest against one other five year old, two seven year old, and three eight year old." Beastboy said proudly,  
  
"What did you eat for breakfast last night?" Cyborg says,  
  
Beastboy thought, "I don't know."  
  
"You never played the piano."  
  
"Yes I have!"  
  
"Then why is your memorization still bad?" Cyborg smirked  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it!"  
  
"How? We don't have a piano?" Cyborg says, Starfire was going to say something, till Robin interrupted  
  
"Pretend," Robin says,  
  
"OK," Beastboy stood up, he placed his fingers out in front of him. He played the melody of 'The Adams family', when he was done,  
  
"Wow," Both Robin and Cyborg said,  
  
"Thank you, thank you" He started bowing then turned towards Starfire, "What were you gonna say Star?"  
  
"Raven has a piano chair. Can you use that?"  
  
"Ya sure why not." Beastboy said,  
  
"No," Cyborg says pointing a finger in the air, "Something's goin on!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Starfire says  
  
"Raven, piano, does that mix anything?"  
  
"Um, no but I saw Raven at the elevator with a piano." Robin says,  
  
"Also, Raven had a run away piano behind her," Beastboy said,  
  
"This all mix somehow," Cyborg says standing up, "I found a coupon on the ground last night for a free piano, and this morning, I saw Raven using her powers on me to get that coupon. But after I opened my eyes all the way, the coupon and her was gone."  
  
"So, we have clues?" Robin says,  
  
"Ya, wait, you said Raven came here with a piano following her?" Beastboy ask Robin,  
  
"Ya, why?"  
  
"What did the piano look like?"  
  
"Small and black"  
  
"When me, and Ravens new friend Sarah got that runaway piano, that's what it looked like and Raven told me it was her friends."  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, we got a lying titan." Cyborg says, 


	4. issues

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 4: issues  
  
"OK, Raven," weeks later in Ravens room, Sarah starts, "You're ready to sing."  
  
Raven looked at her blankly, "Sing?"  
  
"Ya, sing, you know, to the melody?"  
  
"I don't sing,"  
  
"Well today you are." Raven looked at her blankly,  
  
"OK, then I'll sing, and then you try." Sarah placed her fingers on the keys; "You don't mind Bill Harley?"  
  
"I don't even know who he is."  
  
"Well, listen to this." Sarah started playing a sad melody,  
  
Cars full,  
Trunks pack  
Start from the roof rack  
Mom says, we leave soon  
Last time, in my room  
One last look out my window  
The yard, the streets, the place I know  
I go, they stay, It's moving day  
Here's where my bed stood  
Floors made, of old wood  
Mom left the light on  
  
Walls mark with crayon  
  
The door I slam, when I was mad  
The place I cried, when I was sad  
I go; they stay, on moving day  
When I grown up, I might come back to this place again  
If I find some kid lives here, I'll tell them who I am  
Let's go,  
Dad calls,  
I guess,  
That's all  
Goodbye house, goodbye room,  
I won't, be back soon  
Down the steps, out the front door  
Now I don't live here anymore  
Part of, my heart stays,  
On moving day  
Its moving day  
  
"I heard you sing this song before." Raven says, after the final part of the melody,  
  
"Ya," Sarah took papers out and handed them to Raven, "Listen, there's a contest next month, you'll be in it. Alright?"  
  
"Sure, as long as the titans don't find out."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes as she stood up off the chair, "Why do you always worry about 'The Titans' finding out?"  
  
"I have a reputation with them."  
  
"So, at least if they find out, you don't need to keep worrying. If you don't want them finding out so badly, then start practicing at my house."  
  
"OK,"  
  
"Listen, sorry about this, but you have issues. I know the titans think of you differently, but they're your friends. If they can't respect the way you are, then why call them your friends?"  
  
Raven thought for a moment, "Cause they care."  
  
"Care about what? The way you are? Or who you are?"  
  
Raven thought for a moment, but couldn't think of an answer,  
  
"Um, I'll be back here in a week so we can get you ready for the contest. Alright?" Raven nodded, it was quiet for a few seconds, "You know, if I yell, will the Titans here me?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
"Alright," Sarah went over towards Ravens bed, and grabbed her backpack, then headed for the door. Sarah turned back around towards Raven seeing her just stare at the piano keys, "Um, you can start playing." Raven started pressing the keys making a sad melody, "Bye," Sarah closed the door behind her,  
  
Outside Ravens door,  
  
"Yo!" Beastboy ran across the hall past Sarah with a can of soda in his mouth as a cheetah,  
  
"Give me that!" Cyborg keeps yelling, after he ran past Sarah, he walked back to her, "Hey, I'm Cyborg." Cyborg took out a hand for her to shake, Sarah shake it.  
  
"I'm Sarah," they stop shaking; Cyborg stared at her, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Um, you look familiar,"  
  
"Maybe we met, but never knew."  
  
"No, it's like I've seen you in a picture..." Sarah's eyes widen,  
  
"Well, I must go. It was... nice meeting you Cyborg." Sarah walked down the hall. Beastboy ran back to Cyborg,  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Beastboy says as himself,  
  
"That girl looks familiar." Cyborg says pointing a finger towards her,  
  
"Oh, that's Ravens new friend,"  
  
"New friend?" Cyborg turned towards Beastboy; "Raven has friends other than us?" All of a sudden, they heard music. "What's that?" Beastboy didn't answer; he was getting into the music,  
  
Some kids have, and some kids don't,  
And some of us are wondering why.  
And Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry  
  
"That sounds like..."  
  
We need some help  
Down here on earth  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard "Raven?" Cyborg says  
A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you could ride your new bike to school  
A kind of world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard  
  
Once voice, one simple word, hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing till you find your way  
  
"Yesterday, while walking home," Beastboy says, Cyborg stared at him. Beastboy started singing along  
  
I found some kid on Newbury Route  
  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
  
Thanks for the help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
  
One voice was heard  
One voice, was heard  
  
The melody continued as Cyborg stared at Beastboy blankly, "How do you know the words?"  
  
"I don't know, it just sounds familiar."  
  
After the melody ended, Cyborg thought for a minute, "Where's the last soda?"  
  
"I drank it!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
From Ravens room, she was confused. She listened to the way her voice sounded, and it was good. NOCK, NOCK.  
  
"Rave, it's Beastboy!"  
  
Raven walked over to the door, just peaking through it. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing in there? Cause I keep hearing music from your room, and just now, I heard words."  
  
"Ya, but what I'm doing is none of your business." Raven slams the door, Cyborg leaning against the wall, "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cyborg says, "You know better not to talk to her,"  
  
"So, that music was familiar. It's like I know it..."  
  
"Duh, you were just singing it."  
  
Beastboy thought, "I did?"  
  
"Ya," Beastboy blushed, "Um, I'm leaving now." Beastboy says as he walks away. When Beastboy was out of sight, Cyborg looked around at where he was. In front of Ravens room, in an empty hallway,  
  
"Yo, wait up!" Cyborg runs over towards Beastboy,  
  
In Ravens room, Raven looked through all the papers Sarah gave her, all of them were papers of songs and one was instructions saying:  
  
Raven, find two songs you like, then practice those songs for the next months. Practice all the way till you memorized it. Find one love song, and another that you like. If you want, you can sing, but you don't have to.  
  
Raven sighed, then looked through the papers:  
  
Moving day (Bill Harley), Oklahoma (Billy Gilman), One voice (Billy Gilman), Lucky (Britney Spears (Don't get any ideas)), What dreams are made of (Lizzie McGuire (need partner)), Running home (LMNT), and Open your eyes (LMNT).  
  
Raven sat on her bed looking through all of them; she sang each one in her head before she tried playing it.  
  
An hour later, Raven fell asleep on her bed holding on to a sheet saying 'Open your eyes'.  
  
Ravens dream, Raven walked around, not knowing where she was. The place was foggy, and she couldn't see, "Beastboy?" Raven says, Raven looked at the other direction, "Cyborg?"  
  
Raven took a step, but there was a puddle. The fog cleared up showing a big puddle all the way to the end, "Robin? Starfire?" Raven started walking through the puddle.  
  
"What's going on?" Raven looked around. There was nothing around her but dried ground, black trees, and the color gray. Up ahead was a big building, it was Titans tower. Raven ran up to it. She touched the building, and then went inside.  
  
She was in her room,  
  
"Why do you always worry about 'The Titans' finding out?" Raven saw Sarah say, she was seeing what happened earlier,  
  
"I have a reputation with them."  
  
"So, at least if they find out, you don't need to keep worrying. If you don't want them finding out so badly, then start practicing at my house."  
  
"OK,"  
  
"Listen, sorry about this, but you have issues. I know the titans think of you differently, but they're your friends. If they can't respect the way you are, then why call them your friends?"  
  
Raven thought for a moment, "Because they care."  
  
"Care about what? The way you are? Or who you are?"  
  
Raven saw herself not answer back, "Why do they care?" Raven asked herself. Raven walked up to Sarah. She reached out towards her, but Sarah walked right through her, Raven looked back at herself, seeing herself just stare at the keys,  
  
Everything disappeared. She was back by herself,  
  
"Raven," Raven turned her head seeing her pink self,  
  
"What?" regular Raven says, P. (pink) Raven stared at her,  
  
"What did I do?" P. Raven says, she sounded to perky  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're always mad. Why is that?"  
  
"Why are you talking like Beastboy?"  
  
"Because..." P. Raven thought for a moment, "I don't know,"  
  
"Just leave her alone." (Regular) Raven looked up seeing her green self- sitting in one of the trees. G. (Green) Raven jumped down up to them,  
  
"Listen, if Raven wants to stay sad, let her, she'll just be like her gray self."  
  
"But her gray self is always sad." P. Raven says,  
  
Everyone turned their heads seeing Gray Raven sitting at the edge of the puddle just staring at herself,  
  
"Raven," P. Raven says, "Look, your gray self is always scared and hiding herself. Are you going to let that emotion take over?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then be smart!" Ravens yellow self-came walking past them reading a book, "Um, not as smart as your yellow self though." Y. (Yellow) Raven turns back around facing them,  
  
"What's wrong with being smart?" Y. Raven says, "It at least helps me better then being perky or rough."  
  
Veins came from G. Raven, "What's wrong with me!?" G. Raven yells,  
  
"Oh, nothing," Yellow Raven says rolling her eyes as she walks away, a rock hit Y. Raven on the head, "OW!" Y. Raven turns her head seeing Orange Raven laughing, "That is not funny!"  
  
"Um, I'll just talk to my gray self." Raven says, Ravens other self stares at her as they disappear.  
  
Raven looked at her gray self. She walked over to her slowly. Raven can hear her gray self-mumble words but couldn't make them out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven says, Gray Raven looked up at Raven, and then disappears. Raven raised an eyebrow, someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around seeing her gray self again,  
  
"Sorry, I'm just scared, I can't do anything without being frighten. Sadness goes through my veins, as I watch the skies go dark and being filled with pain. I thought I knew everything until everyone kept me wondering about the person I am." Raven stared at her gray self; it sounded like a poem  
  
"I'm just a kid who keeps myself scared. For it is the one thing I'm good at. As I sat at the edge of the water, I saw myself growing sadder. Everyone around is different from me for as you can see, I'm not like everyone. I want to be, but somehow, I'm gone." Gray Raven disappears leaving Raven by herself once more.  
  
"But no more will I be," Raven hears a voice says, "cause since I'm me, I can do anything. No matter how worried I am, I can't be ashamed for what I do, cause if I am, it'll be too soon."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven yells,  
  
"I hide myself from the world as everyone went about there days. Oh well, it'll be OK, for I am here and by myself, just keeping me wondering... about everything."  
  
Raven opened her eyes, she looked around her room and out the window, it was nighttime. She sat up on her bed with the music sheets in her hand thinking about what her gray self said. It just didn't make sense; Raven is herself, just not like how everyone else was. 


	5. Sarah and timmy's visit

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 5: Sarah and Timmy's visit  
  
Two weeks later in the morning, Raven sat next to the entrance door on one of the seats that Beastboy sat on after they fought the Hive. Raven kept looking at her black watch,  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG the doorbell rang. Raven jump up racing to the door, RRIINNGG, Raven slammed open the door showing Sarah about to ring it again. Raven placed her fingers against her lips signing 'Be quiet!' and 'Stop!'  
  
"Stop, I don't want everyone to wake up." Raven says looking around nervously, Sarah rolled her eyes,  
  
"Nice seeing you again to."  
  
"Hi Waven!" Timmy shows right behind Sarah's legs,  
  
"Sorry, I had to bring him."  
  
"It's alright." Raven moved out of the way letting everyone in. Raven shut the door leading everyone up the stairs,  
  
"You know Starfire?" Raven ask,  
  
"Yes, why?" Sarah says,  
  
"She's starting to have an interest in the piano." They made it to one of the hallways, walking into an elevator. As they went up,  
  
"How?" They got out of the elevator and continued walking  
  
"Someone sent me the piano ch-"Raven stop, stopping everyone else behind her,  
  
"What's wong (wrong) Waven?" Timmy said,  
  
"Hold on," Raven whisper, holding her hand in front of Timmy's mouth.  
  
"AHHYUMYUM," It was Beastboy walking down the hall yawning. His eyes were still closed as he started walking. Raven, Sarah, and Timmy stared at him. He turned to the left opening a door walking in it, slamming it. Raven, Sarah, and Timmy all sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close,"  
  
"What just happen?" Sarah ask,  
  
"Beastboy, he's been suspicious about me ever since I practice 'One Voice'."  
  
They continued walking until they got into Ravens room.  
  
Timmy looked around the room nervously, after Raven slammed the door, Timmy turned back around to the door.  
  
"What's wrong with Timmy?" Raven ask, Sarah bent down towards Timmy, carrying him in her arms,  
  
"I think he's scared," Sarah said, Raven thought,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look around your room." Raven looked, seeing dark shadowing parts everywhere, every thing she owns is black but little other colors.  
  
"Can you take him upstairs?" Raven ask,  
  
"Sure," Sarah was about to leave,  
  
"Wait, Timmy, when you see any of the titans, hides, and tries getting out ASAP."  
  
Timmy smiled showing her a thumbs up, "Alwight (alright) Waven!" Timmy yells  
  
"SHH," Sarah says as she walked out the door.  
  
Upstairs where the big TV is, Sarah looked around the room before she went in. it was still nighttime. Sarah walked up to the couch dropping Timmy on it.  
  
"Sawah, do that again!" Timmy started clapping,  
  
"No, wait, stop," Sarah says stopping him, "Remember, you need to be quiet." Sarah walked over towards the kitchen grabbing something out of her backpack. She pulled out four tickets, placing them on the table. She thought for a moment and smiled. She grabbed the tickets and walked over towards Timmy,  
  
"Timmy,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you see a titan, give these to him or her," She handed him the tickets. Timmy stared at the tickets,  
  
"But Waven says to hide and wun."  
  
"Well, do that also, right after you give one of the titans these tickets. Alright?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah smiled patting Timmy's head. As she head for the door, "Sawah," Sarah turned back around towards Timmy,  
  
"What's a Titan?"  
  
"An alien girl, a Cyborg, a green boy, a boy with a mask, and Raven." Sarah ran out the door.  
  
Back in Ravens room, Sarah ran in at the moment Robin walked by.  
  
"Did Robin see you?" Raven asks sounding worried.  
  
"Um... no." Sarah says walking over to the piano "Ok, play the two songs."  
  
Upstairs, Robin walked in seeing Timmy on the couch,  
  
"Who are you!?" Robin yelled out walking over to the couch, Timmy looked straight at Robin,  
  
"you boy with mask?" Timmy ask,  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"You Titan?"  
  
"Ya, now what are you doing here kid?"  
  
Timmy crawled off the couch, ran around the couch over to Robin,  
  
"This is foe (for) you and gween (Green) boy, and Cybow (Cyborg), and alien gi- giw-"Timmy thought, "Gal." Timmy smiled as Robin took the tickets. Timmy hid under the couch.  
  
Robin lifted an eyebrow looking under the couch, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was told to give you, or alien gal, or gween boy, or Cybow the ticket and then hide, and then wun when you awe (are) not looking." Robin lifted an eyebrow again jumping on the couch. Timmy crawled out from under the couch as Robin turned the TV on, and then ran.  
  
Ravens room, "Are we aloud to make up songs?"  
  
"Ya, just as long it's good and you have a piano sheet of it." Raven smiled she stood up off the seat and got Sarah to step off. She lifted the top part of the seat showing the seats storage. She grabbed a sheet and closed the seat. She handed the sheet to Sarah. Sarah looked over it.  
  
Sarah's eyes started to open wide, "That is no fair," Raven frowned, "I played the piano since I was five and you just started and yet you wrote a song that sounds so cool." Raven smiled  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Play it." Sarah handed Raven the piano sheet. Raven sat down, and placed the piano sheet on the hold (the thing where you put the sheets at).  
  
She started playing music, it starts off slow and moody, then gets faster and brings a beat, all of a sudden, Raven stop,  
  
"How about I play this at the concert?"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Knock! Knock! "Raven!" it was Robin,  
  
"What!?" Raven yells,  
  
"Get out here, I gotta tell you something." Raven and Sarah both looked at each other  
  
Raven got of the chair, and then ran over to the door. She step out quickly facing her leader  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a small boy running around."  
  
"You sure it's not Beastboy?"  
  
"Ya, but listen, that small boy gave us these," Robin showed Raven the tickets, "Starfire seen the tickets already and wants to go."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well, I don't so here's you ticket." Robin took out one of the tickets and handed it to Raven,  
  
Raven stared at it "You're stuck with it." Raven went back in her room.  
  
"So what did he want?" Sarah ask swinging her legs back and forth (she's sitting on the chair)  
  
"A small boy gave him tickets to a piano concert." Sarah stared at her,  
  
"If so, where's Timmy?"  
  
"Timmy!" Raven ran out the door, Sarah started laughing.  
  
"Timmy," Raven whispered looking around everywhere, "Timmy!" Raven finally yells,  
  
"YO, Raven!" Raven turned around seeing Cyborg with a small boy on his head, "Get this kid off me!" Raven used her powers surrounding Timmy with the black magic, bringing him to the ground,  
  
"Do that again Waven!!" Timmy yells,  
  
"Waven? Do you know him?"  
  
"Um, Ya, he's my friends little brother." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, then walked back towards his room. Raven sighed grabbing Timmy by the arm, Raven looked down at Timmy as Timmy stared back at her,  
  
"What's wong Waven?" Timmy says,  
  
"Did you happen to give a boy with a mask some tickets?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sawah says to do so." Raven started getting mad, a vein pop from her forehead, then she calmed down,  
  
"Alright, come on." Raven leaded Timmy towards her room  
  
"Sarah!" Raven yells as she entered her room with Timmy skipping from behind her,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told Timmy to give those tickets to the Titans!?"  
  
"Ya, so. They really need to see how good you play."  
  
"But they can't see me on stage! I want my reputation kept!"  
  
"Then I'll keep it for you." Sarah crossed her arms,  
  
"This isn't funny!"  
  
"Hey, you can't scream, or else the titans will here you."  
  
Raven paused, trying to calm her anger down, "Sarah, why did you do that?"  
  
"Cause they need to accept the new you." Raven sighed,  
  
"I'm leaving." Raven headed towards the door,  
  
"Wait, where?" Sarah says,  
  
"I need to buy new cloths and make up. If the Titans are going to that contest, I don't want them to recognize me." Sarah jumped off the chair running over towards Raven,  
  
"I'll come! I know how we can change you to look like..." Sarah thought, "I don't know who, but someone different." 


	6. mind weader

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 6: mind weader  
  
Later, while the sun was out, makeup, hair accessories, jewelry's, and bags of stuff. Raven, Sarah, and Timmy have been walking around Gothem looking for things for Raven,  
  
"Do I really need to go in here?" Raven says looking up,  
  
"Ya, it's the only place that..." they both looked at the store title 'Style', in the store windows have beautiful dresses of all types, "The titans will even find you."  
  
"Wight (right)..." Timmy says, "What about Stargal? She wears nice outfits so she might come hewe (here)."  
  
"Starfire doesn't go shopping," Raven says, "Only at the mall."  
  
"More the reason." Sarah says grabbing on Ravens wrist leading her inside with Timmy following.  
  
Later, they came back out with more bags,  
  
"You know, this competition is only for a day, do I really need all this?"  
  
"No, you just needed new outfits." Raven turns her head towards Sarah with a questioning look  
  
'With the way all these outfits look, I'll look like a freak.' Raven says in her head,  
  
"You won't look like a fweak (freak)." Timmy says. Raven looks over towards Timmy,  
  
'How did he know what I thought?'  
  
"I'm a mind weader (reader)." Sarah looks at Timmy,  
  
"Of course you are." Sarcastically,  
  
"But Sawah doesn't know so shhhh."  
  
"Rave, I'll put all this make up on you on the day of the competition alright?"  
  
"Sure." Raven says as they walk away 


	7. the surprisement

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 7: The surprisement  
  
At the competition, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin in that order walks into the auditorium wearing different outfits.  
  
Starfire: long purple dress  
  
Beastboy & Robin: tux  
  
Cyborg: black bow  
  
They all sat down in the middle row next to a small boy (Timmy) wearing a tux also playing gameboy.  
  
"Man, do we have to wear these?" Beastboy says messing with his tie. Cyborg looks over toward Starfire seeing her talking to Robin. He rips his bow off.  
  
"Stawgal will be mad at you." Timmy says not turning his head away from his game. Cyborg looks at him.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause I'm a mind weader."  
  
"Ya... you are."  
  
"That's what Sawah said."  
  
"You mean Ravens friend?" Beastboy says looking over at him.  
  
"Ya, hi Beastboy."  
  
"Hey," Robin says looking over, "That's the kid."  
  
"Him?" Cyborg says, then starts laughing, "Can't believe a small kid went through your 'special' security system." Robin lowered his eyebrows,  
  
"Hi Wobin, hi Cybow, hi Stawgal." Timmy says, his eyes widen, "Yes high scowe (score)!"  
  
"I am so excited." Starfire says, "It's to bad Raven could not be here."  
  
"Don't wowy, Waven is hewe." Everyone looks at him  
  
"What are you talkin about?" Robin says, "Raven hates-"  
  
"No, she loves the piano." Timmy interrupts, "She just thinks that you guys would not except what she likes."  
  
"And how would you know what Raven likes?" Starfire says,  
  
"Cause she said it and I know it because I'm a mind weader."  
  
The lights dimmed and lights showed towards a man on stage,  
  
"Thank you all for being here..." after a while (after he finally stop telling jokes) teens there age and some younger (or five) started playing music by Lionel Richie, John Barry, and more. When one of the kids—about 8—tried singing, everyone can tell he didn't make the cut.  
  
"Now our last contestant is..." the man earlier says—it past about 3 hours— "our very own Raven from the Teen Titans!" as everyone clap,  
  
Starfire: clapping with wide eyes  
  
Robin: wide eyes  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg: waking up with wide eyes and mouths open  
  
Timmy: Clapping with joy.  
  
Raven looked back at Sarah who gave her thumbs up. Raven smiled walking onto the stage. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves up to her elbows, a beautiful black skirt, hair in light blue highlights, a silver necklace, hoop earrings, and a bracelet. She looked out into the crowd seeing the rest of the titans. She started to panic  
  
'Oh no! What are they doing here!? I'm in trouble. They'll start bugging me when I come home. Oh no,' Raven says in her head panicking until she remembers the words of Gray Raven,  
  
'Cause since I'm me, I can do anything. No matter how worried I am, I can't be ashamed for what I do, cause if I am it'll be to soon.'  
  
Raven sat down at the piano placing her fingers on the keys; she started playing a beautiful melody making all the Titans stare at her in amazement. It's a song from LMNT  
  
You've been searching the world to find true love, Looking in all the wrong places When all of the time You've been blind to love, As plain as the nose on your faces. It's here. It's now. Open your eyes and see it. Right here. Right now. Open your eyes to love. You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong, Wondering why love has never found you. Don't you know it's been right here all along, If only you look around you. It's here. It's now. Open your eyes and see it. Right here. Right now. Open your eyes to love. Love has been right by your side, But oh so close that you couldn't see. If love could speak it would shout to the sky, I've always been here. I always will be. I'm here. I'm now. Open your eyes and see. Right here. Right now. Open your eyes to love. Open your mind to love. Open your heart to love.  
  
Raven finally ended the song (The song went slow, not fast)  
  
"Wow, who would have thought our very own Raven can play." He started laughing (crickets chirping) "Alright, That was "Open your eyes". And now, from the judges, the ones who will compete in the second round is..." he opens the envelope, "Tara Bangee, Kathreen Morantano, Lyle Sambol, and Raven." Everyone clap. "We'll be taking a 10 minute intermission." The lights came back. All the titans stared at each other, then at Timmy, Timmy smiled  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Lets all go congratulate Raven for her success!" Starfire says cheerfully, 


	8. making sense

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 8: making sense  
  
Backstage,  
  
"Good job Raven," Kathreen says  
  
Kathreen: red dress, puffy at bottom part, hair in pigtails. Age 10  
  
"Ya, that was excellent." Lyle says  
  
Lyle: black tux, brown hair, age 9  
  
"Raven!" Sarah says running towards her, she went past the man upstage who was telling jokes then walked back towards him, "Sir, it's best if you don't tell those jokes." The man shot a look as Sarah ran up towards Raven, "Raven, I am soo happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks everyone." Raven says, "You guys are great to." Everyone smiled. Tara,  
  
Tara: Black long dress with that black scarf thing around her shoulders, hair up in a curly bun. Ravens age  
  
She walks up towards them in a snotty way, "Well, well, well, you three again." She looked over towards Raven facing her, "And you. Who would have thought YOU'LL be here." Smile looks evil.  
  
"That's Tara, she's been winning every piano contest for the past 3 years." Sarah wispered in Ravens ear.  
  
"Sarah, the worlds longest burper." Still evil smile. Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Timmy were up there in time to hear that.  
  
"You're the Sarah!?" Cyborg says as they all walking up towards them, "You were the last I thought,"  
  
Sarah blushed,  
  
"Congrads Rave." Robin says,  
  
"Ya, Congrads." Beastboy says,  
  
"You were all so wonderful!" Starfire says,  
  
"Of course I was." Tara says, Starfire looks at her,  
  
"But I told everyone and not just you."  
  
"Might as well, I am going to win this, and none of YOU losers are." Tara turned around walking away. Lyle, Beastboy, and Cyborg made faces at her. She turned around, they stop and started whistling; she turned back around and they started making up faces again.  
  
"Ignore her, she's just a snob." Kathreen says then looks over at Lyle, "I can't believe she's related to you." Lyle frowned with a vein popping out,  
  
"She is such a nut! Always thinking she's the 'all of fab' and were 'the dumb and idiotic'."  
  
"I can weally (really) undewstand (understand) that." Timmy says,  
  
"Raven, This explains a lot." Cyborg says,  
  
"Ya, especially when there's music." Beastboy says, "Which I might add sounds wonderful."  
  
Sarah glared at Beastboy, "You look familiar..."  
  
"Ya, we met like a few months ago or some time like that."  
  
"No," Lyle says, "Were you in a piano contest before?"  
  
"Ya, when I was five." Kathreens eyes widen,  
  
"So that's why you look familiar!" Kathreen says, "You won the piano contest against Sarah!"  
  
"I did?" looking over at Sarah, Sarah nodded, "But you beated the burping record." She smiled  
  
"And I was grounded for a long time."  
  
"Everyone, The contest is about to start!" the man says. Everyone looked towards him,  
  
"Good luck," Robin,  
  
"Ya," Cyborg  
  
"I'll see you guys on stage!" Beastboy  
  
"I wish you all the best of luck!" Starfire, She looks over at Tarie, "But not her." Smile as she walks out with the rest of the Titans, she looked over at Cyborg, "Cyborg, where is your tie?"  
  
Timmy smiled, "I told you!" Sarah glared at him, "What?"  
  
"Go with them." Sarah pointed. Timmy did puppy dog eyes, "That's not going to work." He frowned lowering his eyebrows as he stomps out.  
  
Tara walks up to them, "I hope you all lose, after all, I'm all the fab, and you guys are the dumb and idiotic." She walks away. Lyle makes a face at her, 


	9. the winners are!

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 9: the winners are!  
  
Where the titans and Timmy are sitting, "You know, I still don't understand one thing," Cyborg says,  
  
"And that would be?" Beastboy says,  
  
"Why was Raven in the bathroom at the same time as you a month ago?" Beastboy blushed, "And who do you think was in your room when you were changing?" facing Robin, Robin blush,  
  
"This was months ago." Beastboy and Robin say, "So shut up about it."  
  
lights dimmed,  
  
"Alright, first up, Lyle Sambol." Everyone claps,  
  
"Bad luck loser." Tara says as Lyle walks on stage waving to the audience. Then sitting on the chair.  
  
He got ready placing his fingers on the keys, he started playing a harmonious melody  
  
(couldn't think of any songs or lyrics. So I'll describe how it sounds)  
  
It started out small, then started growing letting everyone know the joys of happiness and how great life can be. The melody got more harmonious making it sound joyous. After 3min 34sec., he ended the song slowly. Everyone clap as Tara glared evilly at him. Lyle got up off the seat making an evil smile towards Tara. He waves towards the audience as he walks off stage.  
  
"And that song is called "The Heart of Nature." Everyone clapped, "Up next is Tara Bangee." Everyone clap (Except Timmy who stuck out his tongue).  
  
Tara walked up stage smiling wide. She sat down at the piano starting to play a song from Faith (For real)  
  
I thought it was over, baby  
  
We said our goodbyes  
  
"She's... kind of good." Kathreen says, Raven and Lyle looked over at her sighing,  
  
But I can't go on a day without your face  
Goin' through my mind  
In fact, not a single minute  
Passes without you in it  
Your voice, your touch,  
Memories of your love  
Are with me all of the time  
Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
If this is for the best,  
Why are you still in my heart?  
Are you still in my soul, let me go  
I talked to you the other day  
Looks like you made your escape  
You put us behind, no matter how I try  
I can't do the same  
Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
It just isn't right, I've been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road  
Let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know, yeah  
If his is for the best,  
Why are you still in my soul, let me let go  
The lights of this strange city are shinin'  
But they don't hold fascination for me  
I try to find the bright side, baby  
But everywhere I look,  
Everywhere I turn, you're all I see  
Let me let me let go, baby, won't you  
Let me met go  
It just isn't right,  
I've been two thousands miles  
Down a dead-end road  
Oh, let me let go, darlin', won't you  
I just gotta know  
If this is for the best,  
Why are you still in my heart?  
Yeah, you're still in my soul, let me let go  
Let me let go, let me let go  
  
At the end of the melody, everyone clap, Tara stood up smiling wide again. She walked over to the back stage bumping into Raven (on purpose) Tara turned around towards Raven  
  
"That song is 'Let me let go'" "Watch where you're going!" Tara says as she turns back around. Raven looked down at the ground seeing a small rock. She bumped Sarah, Lyle, and Kathreens shoulder pointing towards the rock. She lifted up the rock with her powers, then threw it hitting Tara's head. they started giggling  
  
Tara, "OUCH!" Tara touches the back of her head turning around. All four of them stop laughing and started whistling. Tara glared at them as she turned around. They started laughing again.  
  
"Up next, Kathreen Morantano!" Everyone clap as Kathreen got up stage.  
  
She also got ready and started playing a melody from Billy Gilman (For real)  
  
Some kids have, and some kids don't,  
  
"And some of us are wondering why." Beastboy started singing along again moving his head to the music  
  
And Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry  
We need some help  
Down here on earth  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard  
  
A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you could ride your new bike to school  
A kind of world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard  
  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
  
But one voice was heard  
  
Once voice, one simple word, hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing till you find your way  
  
Yesterday, while walking home  
  
I found some kid on Newbury Route  
  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
  
Thanks for the help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
  
One voice was heard  
One voice, was heard  
  
Everyone clapped as Kathreen bowed, and walked off stage,  
  
"That song is "One voice." When Kathreen got backstage, Sarah and Lyle clapped her hand as Raven smiled giving her thumbs up,  
  
"Now last up, Raven." Everyone clapped,  
  
Beastboy whistled  
  
"Go Raven!" Cyborg yells  
  
Raven was back onstage again thinking about her gray self again 'Until everyone kept me wondering about the person I am.' She sat on the chair getting ready, 'I hide myself from the world as everyone went about there days. Oh well, it'll be ok, for I am here and by myself,' Raven started playing a sad melody, 'Just keeping wondering... about everything."  
  
Raven continued playing, then started singing  
  
When I first saw you,  
  
You were my pile of love. At least better than two turtledoves. But now you're gone Away from my memories  
  
It's hard to know you anymore But now you will sore From the sky so bright To the darkness of the night  
  
But now I will miss you while the heavens are so blue... When I see you, it'll be too soon But I'll miss you no matter what I do I'll still know you I'll always know you From the sky so bright To the darkness of the night  
  
When I see you again, It'll be just then when I say... I love you I miss you No matter what you do Or I do. I will miss you till the very end Even though it's hard to know you anymore To the sky so bright To the darkness of the night  
  
Even though you are... Gone... Away from my memories You are gone... someone saying I miss you To the very end  
  
After Raven ended the song, everyone clapped louder,  
  
"And that song is... "Gone..."" Raven walked off the stage as everyone glared at her,  
  
"Did you make that up?" Lyle said  
  
"Yes." Raven replied  
  
"How?" Kathreen says,  
  
"I taught her well!" Sarah says smiling  
  
They laughed,  
  
"Now, from the judges," The man says, Kathreen and Raven signed everyone to be quiet "Third place winner is..." opening an envelope, "Kathreen Morantano!" Everyone clapped as Kathreen went up stage getting her medal and certificate. "Second place winner is... Raven!" everyone clapped as Raven got her silver medal and certificate. "Now, winner of the gold medal is..."  
  
'Who ever wins, the two are goin to fight.' Kathreen whispers to Raven.  
  
"Sorry loser." Tara says as she started walking up on stage  
  
"Lyle Sambol!" Everyone clapped. Tara widens her eyes. She was already on stage and people were staring at her. Lyle walked past her getting his gold medal and certificate  
  
"This is a mistake!" Tara yells walking up to the man, "I am suppose to win! I've win this thing every year for the past 3 years!"  
  
"Well, you lost this year!" Everyone laughed, "Try again next year. Oh, hears your free piano coupon." Handing it to her. Tara grabbed it angrily.  
  
"Idiot! Why would any of us need this coupon if we already know how to play the piano for the past who knows how long!?"  
  
"Cause without it," Raven started, "I wouldn't be up here."  
  
Tara glared angrily, "I'll get that stupid gold medal! Just you all wait!" Tara stormed off stage  
  
"I still don't see how you're related." Kathreen says towards Lyle.  
  
"OK," Sarah says going on stage, "Lets give another round of applause for our winners!" Everyone claps again and for the first time, the titan's sees they're hidden friend Raven smile with a group of people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if you all thought Raven was going to get first place  
  
please review. 


	10. conversation

Title: piano  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 10: conversation  
  
Later on inside the auditorium, Raven sat down at the edge of the stage looking at her silver medal. Sarah came back with two water bottles sitting next to Raven handing her one.  
  
"Man the lines long! And all just for some water bottles. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Yes." Raven says still looking at her medal while drinking some water.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes." More footsteps came up behind them, it was Lyle and Kathreen,  
  
"I am soo happy!" Kathreen says sitting next to Raven and Lyle sitting next to her.  
  
Kathreen: hair in ponytail, jeans, and green shirt with Chinese symbol saying luck.  
  
Lyle: baggy pants, white shirt, strip blue and white shirt over white shirt not button, chain necklace, spiky hair  
  
"Same." Lyle says, Raven is also out of her outfit and into her uniform, "I hate those monkey suites." They both stared at Raven who was looking down at her medal, "Sorry, I really thought you'll be first place."  
  
"It's alright." Raven replied, "I'm actually happy."  
  
"You are?" Cyborg yells over followed by the other titans as they walk up towards her, "How could you? You got second place?"  
  
"Ya, you should of won!" Beastboy yells, he saw the look on Lyle's face, "But, you were good to." Saying over towards Lyle.  
  
"Hello!" Starfire says up to Kathreen and Lyle, "What are your names?"  
  
"Lyle."  
  
"Kathreen. Nice meeting you Starfire." Letting out a hand for her to shake. Starfire shook her hand, fast, shaking her. She stops after two seconds.  
  
"Ya, nice meeting all of you guys." Lyle says,  
  
"You to." Robin shook his hand. They all shook hands.  
  
"So Raven, aren't you mad?" Robin says,  
  
"No, I'm happy."  
  
"Why?" Cyborg said, "How could you? You got-"  
  
"Don't start repeating." Raven says, "Anyways, I'm happy. I got a reward for something I tried, I made four new friends, Sarah, Lyle, Kathreen, and Timmy, and I learned two new things which are, I shouldn't hide all the time or worry about what other people think."  
  
"Hey, where is Timmy?" Sarah says,  
  
"Right here," Cyborg says turning around, on his back was Timmy holding on, "Can you get him off before he ruins my hard drive?" Sarah stood up grabbing Timmy, yanking him off, "Thanks," Cyborg says turning back around,  
  
"No prob."  
  
"YOU consider us friends?" Kathreen says smiling  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Man, I thought you hated us! I am soo happy!" Kathreen says putting an arm around Raven and Lyle. Lyle smiled and so does Raven. Shocking, can't breath, Kathreen lets go letting them breath  
  
"Hey, where's Tara?" Sarah says, they heard her shouting at the man in the background.  
  
"Doesn't Matter."  
  
"Sarah, can I talk to you?" Beastboy says,  
  
"OOOO" Kathreen says,  
  
"Sure," Beastboy walked her over towards the seats,  
  
"How did you beat that burping record?"  
  
"OK, first, with the soda's, it's easier to use Sprite than Root Beer."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Lyle says,  
  
"Beastboys been wanting to ask her how she beated the burping record." Cyborg says, "Also, Raven, I've been needing to know if you really were in the bathroom at the same time as Beastboy and in Robins room while he was changing." Robin hit his forehead, then elbowed Cyborg (Even if it had no affect). A vein popped out of Ravens forehead. Kathreen and Lyle laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I have seen you leave the bathroom when I knew Beastboy was in there." Starfire says.  
  
"OK, here's the story, I needed the free piano coupon Cyborg had in his hand so I took it. Then he woke up so I had to go through the ground then I found out it was Robins room. Then I went through the ground again and Beastboy was in the bathroom. I went through the door without knowing you were there. OK, nothing happen."  
  
"That explains so much." Cyborg says.  
  
"Well," Sarah says as her and Beastboy walks back, "Me and Timmy better go now."  
  
"Hey, what's your cellphone number?" Lyle says taking out his cellphone  
  
"5553880" Sarah says as Lyle saved it on his phone. Beastboy took out his cellphone,  
  
"What was it again?" Beastboy ask,  
  
"5553880". He saved it on his phone also. "Raven, are you still going to play the piano?" Sarah said before she left.  
  
"Yup." Raven says with a smile ~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review. 


End file.
